


A Woman of Mayhem

by GovernorKristique



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: After months of hiding out with her new wife Brenda Murphy, Joan Ferguson arrives in Charming, California to begin building the foundation for their new life in America. Living under the name "Kat Maxwell", Joan is determined to finesse her way into becoming the first woman to join the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.***I put out some feelers for a crossover series between Wentworth and Sons of Anarchy, and was lovingly told I'd be killed if I didn't follow through with it XD. This will be slow going, at least until I finish my Joan and Jodie series. This is how I imagine Joan's life as a member of SAMCRO.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	A Woman of Mayhem

A tall woman ripped down the long highway, her jet-black tresses whipping in the wind as her leather-clad hands gripped the handlebars. The revving of her Harley matched the nervous beating in her chest as she prepared herself for a new life in California. Joan Ferguson had cheated death several times, and after careful planning with her new bride Brenda Murphy, they finally settled on a way to get out of Australia, come out of hiding, and start a life together. Joan pulled into a run-down gas station and dialled Brenda’s number as she pumped gas into her motorcycle. “Hello?” Brenda asked. “It’s me,” Joan said quietly, taking in her surroundings. “How are ya love? Didja make it to the mechanic yet?” Brenda asked. “Not yet. I’m a few minutes away,” she said. “Nervous?” Brenda pressed. “A little,” Joan admitted. “Just remember what we talked about love. Unser insists that if you get the queen on your side, Clay will listen to her. The rest of the Sons will follow. You know how these types of things go,” Brenda encouraged. “And you’re certain we can trust the police chief?” Joan asked as she placed the gas pump back into it’s holder. “For the tenth time,  _ yes _ . He’s a good guy Joan, and besides, my father saved his ass in the war. Wayne always felt he owed him one, so this is him settling that debt. He knows you’re coming, and he’ll help you out,” Brenda assured. “Okay. And Vera?” Joan asked quietly. “Still nothing. I saw the detectives go into Wentworth this morning, they were there for about an hour or so. I’m not even sure what they were investigating, coulda been anything really. We might need to move things along babe,” Brenda admitted. “Not yet,” Joan insisted. “We wait to release the photographs to the police until I’ve settled in here. Until I have a guarantee that we will be safe with SAMCRO, you stay where you are. And so does Grace,” Joan instructed. “Then you better hurry your ass up Ferguson, I miss ya already,” Brenda grumbled. Joan smiled and looked down at the diamond adorning her finger. “Of course darling. What’s the saying? ‘Happy wife, happy life’?” she drawled. “You bet your sweet arse. How’s that tongue of yours healing?” Brenda teased. Joan rolled the barbell around, knocking the titanium against her teeth. “I’m sure it will be perfectly healed by the time you arrive my dear,” Joan purred. “Fuck me,” Brenda chuckled. “Right, you need to get goin’. But before we hang up, I had a thought,” Brenda said. “Oh?” Joan prompted. “Well Ms. Maxwell, I was thinking you should go by ‘Kat’. It sounds a little more...badass,” Brenda teased. Joan bit her lip and grinned. “Kat Maxwell it is then,” she agreed. She pulled the phone away from her ear to check the time. “I should go. I love you Brenda,” she said softly. “I love you too darlin’,” Brenda responded with a pang of longing in her heart. “I will see you soon. I promise,” Joan whispered. She tucked the phone into her back pocket and straddled her motorcycle, knocking the kickstand back and turning the key in the ignition. 

\----

Joan pulled into Teller-Morrow Automotive. She cocked her eyebrow underneath her sunglasses when she noticed the car park was empty, save for a few roughed-up cars. She unbuckled her helmet, hanging it off one of the handlebars. She removed her sunglasses and ran her hand through her hair, smoothing out her dark mane. She removed her leather gloves, pulling one finger at a time, and gently placed them in the middle of her seat. She looked up as she heard a door open, and watched as a beautiful woman with dark hair and chunky blonde streaks stepped outside. She lit a cigarette and tossed her head back as she exhaled her first drag. Joan took a quiet breath and made her way towards the matriarch of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Teller-Morrow,” Joan smiled. Gemma looked her up and down, seemingly sizing up the tall Russian woman before her. “Gemma,” she stated. Joan nodded and shifted her weight, cocking out her hip, remembering how Brenda had lectured her about toning down her perfect posture and sophisticated vocabulary. “Kat Maxwell,” she replied as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her leather jacket. She lit one and studied Gemma. “What can I do for you Kat?” Gemma asked suspiciously. Joan took a drag and slowly exhaled as she mustered a smile. “I was hoping to speak to you and Mr. Teller-Morrow,” she said. Gemma scoffed and inhaled her smoke. “You’re a lot older than the whores he usually fucks on the road,” Gemma retorted. Joan smirked and dropped her cigarette butt to the ground, crushing it with the heel of her leather boot. “While I’m sure Clarence is an attractive man, I’ve found myself drawn to the fairer sex,” Joan tutted as she extended her hand. Gemma chuckled as she glanced at Joan’s knuckles, decorated with four letters as an homage to one of the most successful plans for revenge she’d ever carried out: C-L-I-T. “Nice rock. You got yourself an old lady,” Gemma observed, watching Joan’s ring sparkle. Joan nodded, “Althea. We’re newly married. It is my hope that my wife and daughter will be joining me soon,” she explained. Gemma nodded and stomped out her cigarette. “Where you from sweetheart? Your accent’s...interesting,” she drawled. “Born in Russia, spent most of my adult life in Australia,” Joan replied, matching the disinterested and yet simultaneously curious tone of Gemma’s voice. “You’re a long way from home Kat. What brings you to Charming?” Gemma asked, running her eyes over the raven-haired woman’s tall and voluptuous figure. “That’s precisely what I want to discuss with Clarence and yourself. It’s a complicated story, but essentially I’m on the lam. Charming seems like a lovely place to raise a family, and I know SAMCRO has quite the influence over the town. I thought it wise to introduce myself,” Joan smiled. Gemma returned her smile and nodded. “Clay and the Sons are in Oakland taking care of some business. They’ll be back tonight. We’re having a bit of a get-together for the club around 10. Swing by and we can talk,” Gemma said as she crossed her arms, intrigued by the mysterious stranger. “Thank you,” Joan smiled. She turned and made her way back to her motorcycle, fully aware that Gemma was watching her every move. 


End file.
